


(ciel X sebastian lemon) How sebastian met ciel

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: I do not own any of the people or the anime sorry if I misspell anything. Oh and I'm working it to where now there is a lot of lemon in this but not until later on in the story if u don't like boy x boy stop reading right now thank you!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the people or the anime sorry if I misspell anything. Oh and I'm working it to where now there is a lot of lemon in this but not until later on in the story if u don't like boy x boy stop reading right now thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the people or the anime, sorry if I misspelled anything. Oh and I'm working it to where now there is a lot of lemon in this but not until later on in the story if you don't like boy x boy stop reading right now. Thank you! 
> 
> Update:  
> Okay, so you may be asking why everything is changing. I have been updating and adding things to this story on my Wattpad and I would forget to update on here. So I'm updating everything now, along with new chapters.

Long ago in the underworld there was two rich family's. One was the ruler of the underworld and the other was friends with them. The family that ruled the underworld had a son, named Lukis but they just call him Luke. The other family had a daughter named Emily.

Now these two teens met each other in high school. They started dating when Luke was eighteen and Emily was fifteen. After a while Luke got engaged to Emily when he was twenty-one and Emily was eighteen. Then they got married on Emily's birthday, she had just turned twenty-one and Luke was twenty-four.

After three years of marriage they decided to have kids. And that's when they had their first son, Lucifer. ((a/n): this is Sebastian now remember he didn't get that name until he meets ciel.)

Lucifer was their oldest son and the strangest son too. After him he had five other brothers. But this story isn't about them so let's skip the names and all of that. Since they will be introduced later on in the story.

Lucifer was Emily's favorite son, every time she would go out to the human realm to get some souls for the family, she would bring him with her. She even told him the secret of finding a juicy soul. She never told any body else this secret. It was just between him and her.

Well when Luke found out that Emily has been taking Lucifer with her to get souls he wasn't very happy about it at all. But, why wouldn't like that? Well, that's because he doesn't like lucifer, in fact he despises him.

Lucifer didn't like his father either, but at least he was nice to him. One day Luke told Lucifer, that if he wanted to eat another soul that he would have to get in a contract with a human. Luke only said that to get rid of him for a while. His mother didn't approve of this, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Lucifer was only fifteen, and he was still in high-school. He was popular in high-school, he was a football player too. Everyone in that school knew him and he knew everyone else. He was so popular that even teachers wanted to date him. As demons, age really didn't matter to them. They didn't really think about pedophilia. Though, of course, no demon would be stupid enough to get with a ten year old either.

His brothers were in high-school too. They got along with him pretty well, they even looked up to him. They tried acting like him to be popular too, it worked but only because they where his siblings. They helped each other out all the time though they did sometimes get jealous of how close he was with their mother. But, they couldn't complain much since their father spends a lot of time with them than he does with Lucifer.

Did I tell you that he's also next in throne? He is next in throne and Luke doesn't like it but he can do nothing about it. It was their belief that the oldest always get the throne. No matter if Luke liked him or not.

Now Lucifer is twenty-three and in twenty years he was suppose to become ruler of the underworld, but he was starving so he told his family and friends that he would be leaving. Everyone was a little upset about it but they said thier goodbyes to him as he left.

His father, Luke, was happy about it though. He was thrilled to see his eldest son that he hated so much, leave the underworld. He even helped him pack his clothes to leave. (great father right? Lol)


	2. The Beginning of Love (Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be a spoiler for some of you if you haven't watched Black Butler 2, so please read at your own risk. Though I suggest watching it before reading. It's still on Netflix and it's on an app called Crunchyroll, it has many animes in it.

When Ciel became Lucifers master he gave him the name Sebastian. He named him after his dog. Ciel told him that he must be called either master or lord in some cases. Ciel also told Sebastian while he was there for his revenge, he must act as a Butler.

That's exactly what he did, he got a butler outfit and acted like a butler too. After a while of serving this boy, he started to get feelings for him. In fact he started to forget about the contract.

After four years of being with his master Ciel ended up turning into a demon because of Hannah, Alios' demon maid. After five years of Ciel being a demon Sebastian told Ciel his feelings. What surprised him is that Ciel felt the same way. It has been thirteen years since then and things have been going great.

Now I'm sure some of you are wondering, What did the two do for the five years Ciel had been a demon, while they weren't together. Well, Sebastian mostly started teaching Ciel things about demons. He taught him how to fight, be quick, and how to make contracts. He even taught him things that he should have known how to do as a human.

He even taught him how to dress himself, wash himself, cook, and even taught him what sex was. Yes, he taught him sex education. As a human he didn't think about those things. His mind was focused on his work and his revenge. That was it, not even Elizabeth made him think about those things.

But now that Ciel is a demon and has more time just spending it with Sebastian, he began to have those feeling towards the older demon. Sometimes when Sebastian was teaching him out to do certain things like throwing silverware like him, and he would stand close behind him, lean down close to his ear, whisper how to position correctly, and slowly move his hands along his body to make sure his stance was perfect before slowly grabbing his wrist, making him throw what was in his hand.

It made him feel what he hadn't felt before. And every time he would run off in embarrassment to his room. Sebastian would chuckle at himself, knowing what he was doing to the poor boy. But, he wouldn't stop there. He would always find a way to get close to him, make him feel things that he's never felt before.

At one point Ciel actually asked Sebastian how it felt to be touched. I'm sure you want to know how that went, don't you? And I'm really sure you want to know how the two found out they were in love with each other. Well then this is how it went down.

Ciel was sitting at his desk looking at his book as the older demon was cleaning up everything. Ciel couldn't help but remember how he felt when Sebastian would get close to him. He then suddenly slammed his book close, catching the attention of his loyal butler. "Young master? Are you okay?" He asked going over to him.

Ciel slowly set his book down. "Sebastian...how does it feel to...to...be touched?" Ciel asked as he kept his red face hidden from the older demon. Sebastian walked over and slowly took off his gloves. But, he didn't do it with his mouth like he usually would. He was taking this seriously because he didn't want the young Earl to think he was going to just fool around with him or his feelings.

He set his gloves on the desk. "Instead of just telling you, how about I show you." He said as he pushed the chair back. Ciel's face turned a darker shade of red. Sebastian picked Ciel up and sat down on the chair. He then put Ciel on his lap, facing away from him. "Just relax." He whispered into his ear.

Ciel watched Sebastian hands as Sebastian slowly rubbed his waist. They slowly moved to Ciel's thigh. His fingers slowly moved up and down his thighs. Ciel's breath started to slowly become heavy and his trousers were becoming a bit tight. Sebastian started kissing on Ciel's shoulder and neck. Ciel bit his lower lip lightly. He could feel his trousers becoming slightly loose by Sebastian unbuttoning and unzipping them.

Ciel felt Sebastians cold hand slide down into his trousers and underwear. Ciel gasped and covered his mouth as Sebastian began to slowly stroke him. Sebastian gave a low growl into his ear. "Moan for me." He then nipped at his neck softly and started to stroke him a little faster. Ciel then finally moved his hand from his mouth and gave a long, low moan. His hand gripped Sebastians arm.

Sebastian smiled and began to stroke him faster. Ciel's hips bucked up against Sebastian's hand. He finally then moaned out "Sebastian~!" As he came in Sebastians hand. Sebastian kept stroking him a little longer to let him ride out his orgasm. Ciel slowly looked up at sebastian when he stopped stroking him but he didn't remove his hand.

The two looked at each other for a moment before the two leaned in and kissed. At that moment Ciel got to feel what love felt like, and what it felt like for someone to touch him the way Sebastian had, and he even lost his virginity that same time. But, that was only the start of their love. And their love grew stronger over the next eleven years they were together.

Now that the flash back is over we shall start the story?


	3. 11 Years Of Love

Sebastian was laying in bed with Ciel sleeping on top of him. Ciels head was laying on Sebastian chest while Sebastians arms were around Ciels waist. Sebastian looked at the clock and it showed it was nine o'clock. 

So he bent down to Ciels ear whispering, "It's time to wake up my love." Ciel groaned lightly before mumbling, " If you want me up then kiss me." Sebastian put his hand under Ciels chin and lift his face up to his and kissed him softly. 

Ciel kissed back until Sebastian pulled back. He then sat up, putting Ciel on the edge of the bed. Ciels eyes were half open. ((A/N) Ciel does not wear an eye patch anymore.)

"My love would you like me to run a bath for you?" Sebastian asked softly as he looked at him. "Yes I would love that, thank you Sebastian." Ciel answered back with a small smile that now only one person can get out of him. "No need to thank me my love." 

Sebastian said as he got Ciels clothes out for the day. Even if they're together Sebastian still does these things for him. Why? Because he likes being able to do these things for him, being able to touch him as much as he can, even if it's just to wash or get him dressed. 

He picked Ciel up then brought him to their bathroom. He set Ciel down in a chair then put his clothes on a counter by his towels. Then he walked over to the tub and got the water ready. After he got done filling the tub he walked over to Ciel and kneeled down in front of him. 

He started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked "Yes love?" Sebastian asked, glancing up at him. "I want you to bath with me." Ciel mumbled lightly as if acting shy. "Anything for you, my love." Sebastian said as he kissed Ciel's cheek. 

He finished unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. He took it off of Ciel and folded it up and put it on the counter next to his clean clothes. Then he went back to Ciel and took off his shorts and put them neatly on Ciel's dirty night shirt.

But, when he tried to pick Ciel up, Ciel tapped his hand away. "You strip first." Ciel ordered. Sebastian smirked and slowly took off his clothes. Ciel watched while smiling as he thought to himself, 'We haven't done anything in a while, maybe we can today.' 

When Sebastian got done getting undressed he looked at Ciel and smirked again. Then he walked up to Ciel and picked him up, whispering into his ear. "Did you like the show?" Ciel blushed but, he answered anyways. "Yes, I did enjoy that little show you put on for me. You should do that more often." 

Sebastian chuckled at his response and sat down in the tub with Ciel sitting in his lap. Ciels back was towards Sebastian so that he can wash his hair. While Sebastian washed Ciels hair, Ciel played with the bubbles in the bath tub. 

After Sebastian was done with Ciels hair, he then washed Ciels body. When Sebastian was done Ciel stopped playing with the bubbles and turned around so he could face Sebastian. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastians waist.


	4. Demons love (Lemon)

Ciel then put his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing and sucking along Sebastians neck and jaw. Sebastian smirked knowing what he's wanting. "Not right now wait until tonight." 

Ciel groaned against Sebastians throat in disappointment. "Please Sebastian, I want you, I need you. So, please just do one thing to me." Ciel begged into Sebastian's ear. Then he went back to kissing and sucking Sebastians neck while grinding on top of his member. 

"Come love, you can wait until tonight." Sebastian said while getting up with Ciel in his arms. But, Ciel wasn't going give up that easily, so he started nibbling on the sensitive part of Sebastians neck. 

Sebastian grunted on accident, Ciel smirked knowing he's winning. Ciel looked into Sebastians eyes and saw they were glowing a brilliant crimson colour and he knew what that meant.

Sebastian then ask "Do you really want to do this now?" Ciel nodded his head and went back to kissing and nibbling his neck again. Sebastian grunted but this time louder than the first time.

Sebastian couldn't take it no more. He took Ciel to their room and laid him down on the bed. Then he positioned himself at Ciels rear. He pushed into him nice and slow. He didn't have to prepare him since they have done this millions of times before. But, yet Ciel was still nice and tight.

"Sebastian~." Ciel moaned out softly as Sebastian pushed into him. He started out nice and slow, his hands held Ciel's hips as he thrust up into him. Ciel's hands pressed against Sebastian's pelvis. His legs were spread at Sebastians sides. Ciel's body was so sensitive that he was unconsciously pushing the older demon away. Sebastian smirked a bit knowing he was sensitive. 

So he let go of his waist and grabbed his wrists, putting them above Ciels head. He then thrust up into him hard, hitting his prostate. Ciel's back arched and his head tilted up. His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was open wide as he cried out in pleasure. Sebastian smirked and picked up speed before the two came at the same time. Sebastian came deep inside Ciel as Ciel came all over both of their stomachs. 

Sebastian slowly pulled out as he leaned down, kissing him softly after Ciel caught his breath. Ciel had kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck when Sebastian had let go of his wrists. Sebastian slowly pulled back and held Ciel close to him. When Ciel finally let go of him, Sebastian went and got them both cleaned up ans dressed. 

What they didn't know was a particular woman standing outside of the room, hearing every moan and grunt that went past their lips. A woman Sebastian loved very much. And her name was Emily, Sebastians mother. She smirked slightly as she walked away from the door and went down stairs.


	5. Sebastian's mother

Sebastian took Ciel down to the dinning room where breakfast was already made. He sat Ciel down in his seat and pushed it in for him. "My love I still don't understand why you eat when it doesn't even make you full..." Sebastian mutters a bit confused.

"Well, Sebastian, unlike you I can still taste food. Since you were born as demon you can't taste it." Ciel explained as if he knew that all on his own. "How do you know that?" Sebastian asked looking at him. "I just did..." Ciel lied. "Ciel..." Ciel huffed lightly. "Fine, undertaker told me when I asked him about it."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciels cheek softly. "You're so adorable." Ciel stuck his tongue out at him. "Am not." Ciel says stubbornly. "Are to." Sebastian says with a slight smirk. Ciel rolls his eyes and began to eat his food. Sebastian chuckled to himself at Ciels behavior. 

When Ciel was finished with his food, POOF, a woman with long black hair and red eyes appeared in front of them. "Hello dear." She says sweetly looking at Sebastian. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked surprised as he hugged her. 

Ciel just sat there confused watching them. "I'm here because it's your birthday." She says happily. "Oh my, I've forgotten all about it." Ciel then cleared his throat making them look over at him. "Oh Ciel, I'm sorry. This is Emily, my mother. Mother this is Ciel, my lovely mate." He went over to Ciel picking him up. 

"Oh great, that means I'll have grand babies soon." She says happily. Ciel eyes widen slightly. "Babies? I can't have babies I'm a boy." Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I thought I had taught you about the male body for demons. Males can have childeren, but only if they are in the underworld or what it's more referred to now is a Demon realm." Sebastian explained to his little mate.

Ciel slowly nods softly before looking at Sebastian. "Do...do you want to have a baby with me?" Sebastian smiled softly and kissed him lovingly. "Of course I do, but only when you're ready. Now mother I know you must be here for something else as well."

"Oh yes, it's also time for you to be ruler of the underworld. You and your mate shall come with me, everyone is waiting for you." Sebastian looked at Ciel for permission and Ciel thought for a moment before he nodded softly.  "I'll follow you wherever you go." 

Sebastian couldn't help but get excited. He hugged Ciel close, a bit surprised he was allowing this, and even better that he's going with him. Emily couldn't help but watch and awe at them. "I will pack our things." And with that Sebastian set ciel down and went up to thier room and started packing all thier clothes into cases that they used to use when Ciel was a human and they had to travel to do some work for the queen and for Ciels revenge.


	6. Welcome Home

As Ciel stood in the dinning room waiting for Sebastian, Emily smiled at him. "Hello dear, you must be Ciel. Sebastian talks about you all the time in his letters." She says sweetly. 

"H-he does?" Ciel blushed darkly as he looked at the woman. She seemed very nice to him. "Yes, he is very fond of you darling. I just hope his brothers don't try to steal you away." She laughs softly making Ciel smile lightly. 

"Oh I hope my grand children look like you. Your simply too adorable." Ciel blushed a bit before smiling. "Thank you, I can see where Sebastian gets his looks from. You're really stunning." Emily blushed darkly and put a hand over her heart.

"Darling I think you have stolen my heart. Come here and let me see you properly." She said holding out her arms to him. Ciel slowly walked over to her and let her hug him. Sebastian then came down with all thier clothes packed up. 

"Mother...you should know Ciel doesn't like to be touched by anyone other than me." Sebastian says setting thier bags down. Ciel shook his head softly. "It's fine." Emily smiled happily and let the boy go.

"You're so sweet, come along. Your family and friends are waiting for you." She says as she started walking out. Sebastian nodded and picked Ciel up and followed his mother with thier things. Ciel even carried one of the bags for him to help him out. 

They got into the middle of the yard and Emily made a portal for them to go through. "Ciel, close your eyes." Sebastian whispered softly. Ciel nodded and closed his eyes lightly. Sebastian then stepped into the portal.

When he stepped in all Ciel could hear was. "Welcome home, Sebastian!" When Ciel opened his eyes all he saw was a crowd of demons in a huge room looking right at them. Now for the first time since he was ten years old, he became shy and hid his face into Sebastians neck. There were too many people there that he wasn't used to. So it was normal for him to become shy.

Sebastian put thier things down and got ciel to let go of the bag he was holding and stroke Ciels hair softly. "It's alright Ciel, it's just my family and friends." He whispered softly. Everyone in that room was looking at the boy, admiring of how adorable he was. They could tell that Ciel is an Neko. 

There are many different types of demons. The most rare demons are Nekos but, that's only because once they are born they are usually taken for some sex slave. They are usually bought and used. Though now that they are too rare they don't do that anymore. Sebastian is a Crow demon of course, which is one of the strongest demons out there. But, I guess all this really isn't that important so I'm going to get right to the story then.


	7. Introductions

It took about a few minutes of Sebastians encouraging words for Ciel to lift his head and look around at them. "Ciel, this is my friends and family...where's father?" He asked one of his brothers.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. He left knowing I was going to go get you and your mate." Emily said, her voice saddened. Sebastian smiled softly. "That's okay, he can still meet my brothers and friends." His friends and brothers smiled a bit.

"Well, Ciel, this is Joseph. He's fifteen years old." Joseph smiled and gently took his hand softly and kissed it. "Your a very beautiful omega." Ciel blushed darkly at his compliment and Sebastian growled under his breath at his brother. 

Joseph has black short hair, orange eyes, and almost the same hight as Sebastian. He looked more like his father than his mother. He was very good looking though. 

"Next is Alex, he is fourteen years old." Alex smiles happily and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ciel." Ciel smiled softly and nodded lightly. "It's nice to meet you too, Alex."

Alex is about a foot shorter than Sebastian and Joseph. His hair is red and short, and his eyes are orange. He looked more like his mother.

"And this is Luke, he's thirteen years old." Luke smirked and takes Ciels hand, kissing his knuckle softly. "Hello gorgeous." Ciels blush darkened as he pulled his hand back. Sebastian glared at him, pulling Ciel away slightly. 

Luke is the same hight as Alex. He has black short hair and red eyes. He looked more like Sebastian. 

"This one is Lucien. He's ten years old." Lucien giggled and hugged Ciel softly. "Hi, it's good to see you." Ciel smiled and hugged him back softly. "It's good to see you too." 

Lucien is as tall as Ciel. He has red hair that goes to his mid back, his eyes are red as well. He looked alot like his father. 

"And last is kai. He is seven years old." Kai giggled happily and hugged Ciel. "Hi, I'm kai." Ciel chuckled a bit at this. "Kai he knows, I just said that..." Sebastian says shaking his head with a small smile. 

Kai is slightly smaller than lucien. He has long black hair and orange eyes. He looked more like his mother though. 

Then sebastian introduced Ciel to all his friends that he had met in high school. He then was put on his thrown. It was black with read leather seating so he would be comfortable. Ciel sat in Sebastians lap. 

Everyone was laughing and talking together until the front door opened and a woman with long blue hair and green eyes walked in. Everyone froze and looked at her, including Sebastian. Ciel looked a bit confused at Sebastian before looking at the woman. 

The woman smirked and waved slightly. "Hello Sebastian. Miss me?"


	8. Meeting The Ex Fiancé

"Cordelia..." Sebastian mumbles looking at her. Her smirk darkened slightly as she walked up towards him. When she got close enough that's when she saw Ciel in his lap.

She frowned slightly at this. "Who is that?" She says with disgust in her voice. "Do not speak about my mate with such tone." She looked at him surprised. "B-but your my fiancé!" Ciel looked between the two surprised.

"No, Cordelia, your my ex fiancé. Remember I broke it off years ago." Cordelia growled darkly. "Yeah, but I thought you would come crawling back to me after you come back! I didn't think you would fall for your own food!" 

Ciel pressed his face into Sebastians chest not liking her words. His cat ears and tail now showing. His demon animal is Neko. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his cat ears and stroked his tail lovingly. 

"He is not my food, he is my lovely mate." Sebastian says as he kissed his cheek. Sebastian's friends and family smiled and awed at them. Cordelia growled furiously. "You only like him because he's a Neko!" 

"No." Sebastian says now correcting her. "I was in love with him way before he became a beautiful, omega demon. Now either you leave on your free will or I have my guards to walk you out. You will not come here and say such things about my little lover."

She huffed and turned walking out of the castle. "You will regret this, Lucifer. And yes I'm calling you by your birth name, I'm not calling you by a dog's name!" She slammed the door on her way out. 

Sebastian hummed as he lift Ciels face by his chin and kissed him lovingly. Ciel kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Now Sebastians mom and friends and family have been calling him Sebastian because Sebastian had sent his mother a letter telling her that he wanted to be called that for now on.

So that's what they did, and they liked the name. Sebastian slowly pulled back, stroking Ciels cheek with his thumb softly. "I love you, Ciel." Ciel blushed and smiled softly. "I love you to, Sebastian." Sebastians friends and family awed at the two. 

Sebastian smiled and held his hand out to his mother, who hands him a small black box. Sebastian smiled and slowly opened it to Ciel, showing a rare demon ring. It was Sebastians family ring. 

"Ciel, I love you so much. And it would be an honor if you would be mine for all eternity." Ciel teared up a bit and nodded softly. Sebastian smiled and kissed him lovingly as he slid the ring onto Ciels ring finger. 

The ring was a bit too big but when it was on Ciels finger, it fixed itself to Ciels size. Sebastians friends and family clapped for them except one particular brother.

Luke had sneaked out of the castle and went to find Cordelia. He didn't want Ciel to marry Sebastian. He wanted Ciel for himself and he had a plan to make it that way. But will it work?


	9. The Plan

Luke had followed Cordelia to her home and gently knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked at him. "What do you want, Luke? Just because Lucifer turned me down doesn't mea-"

Luke interrupted her. "No, I didn't come here to ask for your hand in marriage. In fact I don't like you in that way at all." Cordelia glared at him suspiciously. "Then why have you come? You didn't come here to rub it in did you? Cause I'll kick your butt back to the castle." She said crossing her arms. 

"You want Sebastian don't you? You want to become the queen don't you?" Cordelia hummed lightly and pulled him inside. "Yes, but he has that boy toy of his... and won't you people stop calling him Sebastian? That's a dog's name. I should know, a friend of mine did some research on his 'new name'."

Luke smirked. "Oh stop whining about his name. Now focus on what I'm trying to tell you. What if I can get rid of him for you?" Cordelia crossed her arms looking at him. "And why would you want to do that for me?" Luke smirked. "Because you'll be doing me a favor." 

"And that would be? It better not be something impossible." Cordelia frowned thinking it would be something she didn't want to do. "You'll be distracting Sebastian while I take Ciel for myself." 

Cordelia smirked darkly. "That, I can definitely do. But, seriously his name is Lucifer!" She said in a bit of annoyance. Luke smiled and held out his hand to her. 

"If you are so worried about his stupid 'new name' then why not change it back to Lucifer when you two get back together? So, is that a deal?" She hummed and took his hand softly. "I think we do."

When they were done, Luke went back home only to see Sebastian and ciel wasn't at the throne but had gone up to thier new room. They haven't noticed he was gone. Though it wasn't surprising since there were so many people there. 

Many people there were drunk anyways so of course they wouldn't notice anything even if a bomb went off outside. So, he decided to enjoy the rest of his night, drinking some wine and dancing with some demons his own age. 

Cordelia had changed into a night gown and sat down in the kitchen with a nice tall glass of wine. She couldn't wait to get her beloved fiancé back. Even though she seemed like a 'cold bitch' She really loved Lucifer.


	10. First Night (Lemon)

Ciel was carried up to thier new room where thier things have been put away. Sebastian then laid Ciel down in the bed, kissing and sucking along his neck and shoulder softly. 

Ciel let out softly moans a mewls as he tangled his finger into Sebastians hair. His cat tail wrapped itself around sebastians leg. Sebastian smirked and moved his hands up Ciels shirt, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. Ciel, being sensitive, moaned out in pleasure, his back arching slightly into Sebastians touch. 

Sebastian slowly pulled away making Ciel whimper at the loss of his touch. Sebastian kissed him softly before he gently took Ciels shirt off him and tossed it aside. Ciel shivered slightly as the cold air hit his warm, porcelain skin. Another thing Sebastian had grown so attached to. Sebastian then leaned down and started kissing along his chest until he found his left nipple. 

He took the left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and lightly nipped at it as his thumb rubbed the other nipple. He would switch nipples giving each the same treatment as Ciel moaned. "Nya~!" Now that they're in the underworld Ciels demon side showed alot more. When Sebastian thought they got enough attention he started kissing down his flat stomach, down to his pelvis. 

Ciel gasped softly as his hips jerked up slightly at the light kisses Sebastian was laying along his pelvis and hip bones. His hands moved along his sides and hips until they gripped each side of Ciels pants. He slowly pulled them down with his boxers and tossed them aside with the abandoned shirt. 

Ciels member was hard against Sebastian's throat as he was still kissing along his pelvis until he started kissing down the shaft to the head of his member. Ciel gasped and moaned as he squirmed in Sebastians grasp. He wasn't used to Sebastian going so slow unlike the first time they had, had sex. 

Sebastian licked up the underside of Ciels member then licked the head of it. Ciel grasped Sebastians hair softly, which Sebastian didn't mind. Finally Sebastian took Ciels member into his mouth. Ciel moaned out softly until he felt three fingers touched his lips. He happily took them into his mouth, sucking and licking the three long digits until they were coated in his saliva. 

That's when Sebastian slowly put one at a time into Ciels entrance, stretching him and thrusting them into his prostate as he sucked Ciels member. Ciels body quivered and shook as he moaned and cried out Sebastians name. He was pulling on sebastians hair slightly as he thrusts his hips up.

Sebastian purred around Ciels member making a vibration go through him and pound his fingers into his prostate. That was it, Ciel came hard into Sebastians mouth. Sebastian happily swallowed it and slowly pulled back. Ciel body was limp as he pants softly looking up at his lover as Sebastian slowly undressed himself.

He tossed them onto Ciels abandoned clothes. He then gently grabbed Ciels hips and pulled him until his hips were just over the edge of the bed. He then leaned over Ciels limp body and kissed Ciel lovingly. Ciel kissed back automatically as Sebastian moved his hands down to the back of Ciels thighs. He lift them slightly as he thrusts his hard member into Ciels entrance. 

Ciels back arched making his uper torso press against Sebastians chest. Sebastian let go one of Ciels thighs and put his arm around Ciel to hold him against him as he thrusts faster and harder into the little Neko. Ciel moaned and cried out in pleasure as Sebastian thrusts faster and harder into Ciels prostate. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastians neck, his hand were on his back. 

When Sebastian thrusts harder his nails dug into sebastians skin and making small scratches along his back. Sebastian didn't mind though. After a few more thrusts Ciel came against sebastians chest and his own stomach, as he screamed his name in pleasure. Sebastian then came deep inside his little lover. One hand gripping his thigh and the other gripped his back, grunting Ciels name.

After a few minutes, Sebastian slowly pulled out of him. He was too tired to clean them up so he just picked Ciel up, laid him on the pillows and laid beside him and covered them both up. He then pulled him into his chest and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep together. Ciel in Sebastians arms.


	11. First Morning

The next morning Ciel slowly woke up, stretching a bit. He looked around slightly from where he laid his eye sight blurry slightly. When he was fully awake he blushed darkly at the position he and Sebastian was in. Sebastian was laying on his back against the pillows still asleep. Ciel was on top of him between his legs, his head on Sebastian's mid torso. 

He could feel Sebastians member against his flat stomach. When he moved slightly Sebastian groaned lightly from the movement. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Ciel. He then chuckled softly and gently pulled him up so that Ciel was now sitting up on sebastians pelvis. Ciels hands were on sebastians chest to keep him steady. Sebastian sat up and kissed him lovingly.

He pulled the blanket up slightly to cover them from anyone's vision that comes in but thier own. Sebastian knew that one of the servants would be up to get them up for breakfast soon. He held Ciel by his waist as Ciel pressed his hands on his firm chest as they kissed. Then the door opened slightly and a woman with bright green hair and purple eyes looked into the room. She smiled at the two as they pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry my lord but your mother is giving you a half hour to be at the table for breakfast." She says giggling softly. "Tell her we will be there soon." Sebastian says, holding Ciel close to his chest. She nods and walked away shutting the door behind her. Sebastian then got up with ciel and got them both cleaned and dressed. Sebastian wore a black dress shirt and leather black pants with matching shoes. Ciel wore a black sleeveless leather shirt and a pair of black shorts. Sebastian didn't put any shoes on him since most of the time he was either carried around or walking inside. 

"Would you like to walk with me?" Sebastian asked holding out his hand to his little lover. Ciel smiled and took his hand softly and got off the bed. The two walked down the hall together as Sebastian spoke to him. "Now, the way we eat isn't like you would at home. We talk as we please, eat as much as we want, and we don't have to have much manors though we do have manors at the table. Don't get intimidated by my brothers, they're harmless. My mother already loves you so you don't have to worry about her. And I highly doubt you'll ever meet my father." Ciel nods softly taking all the new information in.

"That...that woman, will she be here?" Ciel asked looking up at him. He already hated the woman because she was his first fiancé. "Oh, Cordelia? Sweetie no, you will not be seeing her unless one of my brothers invite her over." Sebastian could feel Ciel didn't like her and he could not blame him. He did love the woman for a little while until-....well I guess that's for another time.


	12. First Breakfast With Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for following me and reading my story. I do try to update everyday, and if I don't it usually means I've been sick. Anyways thanks for the comments and everything. I like to know I'm not writing this for nothing. Oh and if you have any requests for anything, or an idea for this story or a new one I am all ears...or this case eyes. Thank you!!! <3 <3

Ciel and Sebastian walked down to the dinning area, where his family sat in thier places. Of course now Sebastian sat at the head of the long, black, expensive demon table. And yes, it is a demon table for instance the material that the table is made out of is entirely different from the human world materials. Sebastian sat down and gently picked Ciel up into his lap. Ciels back was against sebastians chest. 

Now here is what Ciel needed to get used to. Demons don't eat human food, only souls. He won't be in the human world anymore. It won't be just him and Sebastian anymore but him, Sebastian, Sebastians family, and possibly a baby. It won't be them in his manor but them in a castle. Alot of things are going to change for the young demon. But ciel is willing to get used to everything just for Sebastian. 

Emily smiled at Ciel or well smirked at Ciel. "So ciel, darling. Did you have fun last night....after the little get together?" Ciel blushed darkly and Sebastian sighed lightly. "Mother, don't say such things..." Emily laughed but then she looked at Ciel a bit surprised. Ciel and Sebastian looked at her confused as she started getting closer to Ciel. "You're....you're pregnant!" She jumped up happily making Ciel jump in surprise as Sebastian held Ciel close. 

Sebastian's brothers that were talking went completely silent looking over at the two. Luke growled a bit not liking this at all as he got up and left to go see Cordelia. No one noticed though since they just found out a baby was going to come soon. Ciel looked at Sebastian and he wrapped his arms around his small mate. He was very happy about it.

Ciel cuddled into him softly. He was glad that Sebastian wasn't angry about it. Though he was a bit excited about it as well. He always thought about having childeren, even though this wasn't exactly how he thought he would have childeren when he was a human. Emily smiled happily, she was glad that she was finally going to have a grand baby. She knew she wouldn't be having anymore kids of her own.

Her husband wouldn't want anymore more childeren running around. But, now Sebastian is home he probably won't be around at all. As long as her childeren are happy, she was happy.


	13. Mother Son Talk

Well after they had found out Ciel was pregnant, Luke went and told Cordelia. Now of course they were both angry about the news but yet knew they really couldn't do anything about the baby. But they could separate Ciel and Sebastian. "So Cordelia, all we need to do is to make Ciel think Sebastian is cheating with you." Luke says looking at her. 

She nods softly and smirked darkly. "And that is easy to do. Then when ciel leaves him Lucifer will come crawling back to me~. And he and I will have many childeren running around~. And he will forget that little boy." Luke smirked. "And ciel would want a shoulder to cry on. Maybe even something more." Cordelia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways when shall we get started?" She asked looking at him. "Hmm, we can start when ciel is on his  
fifth week." 

(A/N: Demons grow fast inside thier mother's womb's, so demons only have nine weeks of pregnancy. After they're born they start growing like a normal human.)

"Ah, and then ciel would be very emotional and not think straight as he leaves Lucifer. Of course he will be upset for a little while but, he will be fine after a while. Great idea luke." Cordelia says as she got up. "Now get out, I have work to do." Luke nodded softly and walked out, letting her be alone with her work. 

~Now to Sebastian and his mother in the garden~

Ciel was in the bedroom asleep. 

"Mom, I don't think I'm ready for this. I didn't even mean to get him pregnant, I didn't ask for it so how is he pregnant?" Sebastian asked nervously as he looked out into the garden. "Oh Sebastian, my son, sometimes these things happen when you have a soul mate. This shows that he truly belongs to you." Sebastian nods softly. "That helps a little bit but, I'm not ready to be a father yet." 

Emily smiled softly. "You may not seemed to be ready now, but wait until you see Ciel showing, wait until you feel the kick of  your child inside him. You're going to fall hard and become one hell of a father." Sebastian chuckled softly. "I'll take your word for it. I should go check on him." Emily nods softly and watched him leave up to the bedroom. 

Ciel was curled up in the bed asleep. Sebastian smiled softly as he watched his little lover sleep. He was glad that he had talked to his mother. Most of his worries had left him, especially seeing Ciel asleep and safe. Now all there was to do was to wait for his little one to be born.


	14. The Plan Starts

So ciel is now five weeks pregnant. For the last five weeks they have been building a nursery to add on to the bedroom. Ciel and Emily picked out the baby stuff. The two got along great, Sebastian and Joseph got the stuff Ciel and Emily had picked out and set the nursery up. Sebastian knew that for the first few months, Ciel would be in the nursery alot of the time so, he wanted to make sure he was comfortable with the way it was set up. 

Ciel is showing, so he now mostly wears night shirts or clothes that would be more comfortable for him. Sebastian is really excited about the baby but he's noticed Ciel was more round than a normal five week pregnant demon. Luke and Cordelia have been watching from afar. Right now they knew when ciel takes his naps and when ciel goes outside by himself and when he and Sebastian go up to the bedroom to snuggle up and eat. Yeah, sounds like a bunch a stalkers.

Well, today was the day they would do thier plan. Cordelia caught Sebastian in his room while Luke went to Ciel who was outside. Luke talked to Ciel, slowly leading him towards the bedroom where Sebastian and Cordelia is in. Cordelia was flirting and leaning against Sebastian but Sebastian wouldn't even look at her much. He tried to make her leave twice but she wouldn't. When she heard the door opening she pulled Sebastian into a deep kiss. 

Now they thought that Ciel would get mad and run off crying, luke would go after him and try to make him feel better, then ciel and Sebastian would break up so Luke could have Ciel and Cordelia could have Sebastian. They were dead wrong. Thier plan backfired badly. Ciel went up to her, pulled her off Sebastian and slapped the Sh*t out of her making her mouth bleed and her cheek have a red hand print. That turned both Sebastian and luke on at Ciels action. Sebastian pulled ciel close kissing his cheek lovingly.

Cordelia looked up at Sebastian, covering her bleeding mouth with one hand and gently touching her bruising cheek with the other. "You're...you're going to let him do that to me?!" She began to cry. "You kissed me, I tried to make you leave. This is your fault not his." Sebastian says holding his pregnant mate close. She got up and ran out and before they could get any ideas Luke left to his room. 

Sebastian gently picked Ciel up and kissed him lovingly. "Let's go see what gender we are having." Ciel nods softly and let Sebastian take him to the doctor. That's when they found out Ciel was having twin boys.


	15. The Babies

Four weeks later Ciel had twin boys. One looked exactly like Ciel and the other looked like Sebastian. Ciel is laying in the bed holding his two little infants. He had given birth to them in the house right in thier bed. Now if your wondering how a boy has given birth to two beautiful baby boys, it's simple. You see demons can shape shift themselves into anything they want. 

Well in this case Ciel didn't know how to shape shift, so Undertaker brought Ciel a green liquid to help his demon body shape shift into a woman to give birth to his babies. Sebastian was the one who delivered the baby while Emily held Ciels hand and supported Ciel all through the pregnancy. The baby that looks like Ciel was named Vincent, he was named after Ciels father. The one that looked like Sebastian was named lucifer, Sebastians real name. 

Ciel was the one who named them and Sebastian loved the names. Sebastian is by Ciels side, his arms around his little family. Ciel had only given birth to them about an hour ago. Ciel leans into sebastian softly, he was so tired, worn out. "Sebastian...can you put them in thier cribs please? Im...so tired." Ciel yawned softly. "Of course." Sebastian whispered softly and kissed his cheek softly and gently took the two infants into his arms and put them in thier cribs as they slept. 

He then went to Ciel and held him softly as Ciel fell asleep against him. Sebastian had fallen asleep with him. Emily was looking at the two babies, smiling softly. She gently picked them up, cuddling them happily. Ciel and Sebastian really didn't mind her holding them since they trust her. She loved babies and wished he could have at least one more, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.  

Sebastian woke up a little bit later and held his twin boys, playing with them. Ciel woke up and watched them quietly as he smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I thought it would be cute if Ciel had twin boys named after Vincent and thier father.


	16. Seven More Years Still In Love

It's seven years later, the twins are seven years old today. And of course ciel and Sebastian are madly in love. Now I know you all want to know what happened with everyone in the last seven years so I'll make briefe but detailed description of the last seven years for each important character, even the twins. I'll start from the main characters first. 

First is Sebastian Michaelis, he was an amazing father, husband, and ruler of the underworld. He always had time for his sons and mate whenever they need him. He is beloved by all his people and no matter how much his ex fiancé tried he never fell for her. He and his little family would go to the human world for the summer every year so ciel wouldn't be home sick. He and Ciel still have wild sex almost every night. 

Second is ciel Phantomhive Michaelis. He was an amazing mother, wife, and supporter. He always supported Sebastian with anything and everything. He was always there for his two boys and took care of them, teaching them right from wrong. When Sebastian had to leave for meetings, Sebastians mother would help with the boys. Ciel and her got along very well. 

Next is Emily, Sebastians mother. She is a very helpful, especially when Sebastian has to leave. She is an amazing grandmother, she sometimes take the children to her out house so the two lovers could be alone. She was there with the parents for every birthday, and or holiday. (No they don't celebrate Christmas) She loved the growing family and hoped for more grandchildren. 

Next is Luke, Sebastians brother. He...well ended up going to prison. I'll tell you the long version since no one ever saw him again after that. Luke had tried courting ciel and even tried to get him to have an affair with him. Well ciel would refuse and walk away. But then Luke tried to actually rape ciel when the twins were only three years old taking their naps. Sebastian was down stairs in the family room reading when he felt his mate in distress. He appeared by ciel's side to see Luke pulling at ciel's clothes. Sebastian almost killed his brother that day but Luke went to the hospital for a month before going to prison. 

Next is Cordelia, Sebastians ex fiancé. She died of a broken heart. She literally died of a broken heart. She starved herself and became depressed after Sebastian rejected her so many times. She became jealous of ciel, and even tried to kill him but couldn't because he was protected. So she's dead. 

Now the two boys Vincent and Lucifer. The two were always very close. When one woke up the other woke as well. When one wanted mama the other wanted mama. They were more closer to their mother than their father but yet they love him very much and loved it when he held them. Sometimes when the boys turned five they got to go to meetings with Sebastian if the meetings was with other demons and if it wasn't about something that's secret information. They loved spending time with their grandma and recently they started going to school. They made many friends and have fun learning.

Next is Sebastians other brothers. They all basically scattered out. They found mates, got married, and made their own family's. Sometimes they would come and visit Sebastian and his family. This year they were thinking about having a family reunion.

Next is Sebastians father. He died after he tried to kill Sebastian two years ago. He almost killed Sebastian with a demon sword but when he saw ciel and the twins he couldn't do it and ended up committing suicide on the front lawn of the castle in front of ciel, the two boys, Sebastian, and his own wife. Sebastian had took ciel and the boys inside before cleaning up the mess. Even though he and his father never got along he still had a nice funeral.   
__________________________________________

Today Ciel, Sebastian, and Emily were getting things ready for the twins birthday. They are seven today. So ciel was in the kitchen with Sebastian, making a cake. They used black and blue icing to decorate it. With the extra icing Sebastian put some on ciel's cheek and jaw line before slowly linking it off. He was going to go further with this until he heard his mother clear her throat at the door. 

"Okay you two. This is the third time I caught you getting naughty in the kitchen." She says with a smirk. Ciel smirked and nuzzled Sebastian. "You should see us when we're actually dirty~." He purred and her face turned fifty shades of red. Sebastian chuckled and picked ciel up, kissing his neck and jaw. "Maybe next time, my little slut." Ciel purred and leaned into him. "Nothing in front of your mother daddy~."

Emily couldn't help but run out of the room with a bloody nose. Sebastian laughed and kissed ciel deeply and ciel kissed him back lovingly. After a few moments Sebastian put ciel down to let him go help Emily. The twins were still at school. It was twelve and the kids won't be home until three. They were only in second grade.


	17. Treatment

Ciel had been in the hospital for months, taking treatment. The boys always came to the hospital everyday to see their mother. They would get in the bed and cuddle into hid sides and play games with him until their grandma took them home. He seemed to have been getting better as he took treatment. 

At first he couldn't keep anything down, but now he can eat a little bit. Just enough to stay full throughout the day. Sebastian was by his side all day and all night the whole time ciel was in the hospital. If he had a meeting he would do it over his laptop or phone so he wouldn't have to leave him. 

He even did his paperwork right there next to the bed. If ciel needed anything, he would drop whatever he was doing, even if he was in the middle of a sentence while talking on the phone. He would stop and get him what he needed. If ciel needed to use the restroom or take a bath/shower, he was there to make sure he didn't get hurt. 

But, now he's home, in bed. He is bed ridden for now since they knew ciel would try and do things that he shouldn't to take care of his boys. Sebastian was there to make sure he did stay in bed and that the boys were taken care of. 

Both boys were very respectful to their mother. They made sure to keep their rooms clean. They were quiet when ciel needed rest. They went to bed when they were supposed to. And if ciel wanted anything, the two boys tried to help their father do it. 

It was twelve in the evening and ciel was asleep in his bed. Sebastian was in the kitchen making lunch. It was the weekend so the two boys were right with him, helping him. Lucifer was making sandwiches for him, their mom, their dad, their grandma, and Vincent. Their grandma was coming over anyways to talk to Sebastian. 

Vincent was getting a bed tray ready for their mom since he still wasn't allowed put of bed, he also got some fruit for everyone. Sebastian was making soup while watching the boys. He is a very proud father. He is proud of his boys and proud of his beloved mate for giving him such amazing childeren. 

He smiled and kissed their heads. The two smiled and hugged him tightly. They look up to their father, very amazed by him. They brag about him all the time at school because of the things they got to do with their father. Soon a knock came to the door and the two ran to the door to let their mother in. 

Sebastian got the table ready and the three sat down at the table while he took the tray of food up to the bedroom. He gently set the tray aside. "Ciel, my love. It's time to eat lunch." Sebastian said softly as he sat by him on the bed and gently moved his bangs from his face. Ciel groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Sebastian and reached his arms out. 

Ciel had done that a lot when he's too tired to say what he wanted or needed. So Sebastian leaned down close and ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. Sebastian smiled softly and kissed him softly. Ciel kissed him back lovingly. The two was like that for a moment until Sebastian pulled back and gently helped ciel sit up. 

Ciel sat up against the pillows and let Sebastian put the tray in front of him. "I know I usually eat with you and the boys but, mom decided to come over. Is it okay if we eat with her?" He asked softly. Ciel nods softly, not minding if he did. Sebastian kissed his head softly before leaving the room. 

As soon as Sebastian was down stairs ciel pressed his face into his hands and began to cry. He felt useless not being able to just go sit and eat with his mother-in-law and his boys. He was always stuck in bed and has been for a while. It was taking a toll on him mentally. He felt like a burden all the time being stuck in bed. 

He slowly calmed himself down and began to eat. He hated feeling the way he did.


	18. In Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping a few months because I've been busy and decided this story needs some sadness to it, some family problems that happens in real life.

Three months later after the boys birthday, things were going down hill for Ciel. He was becoming sick, he could barely keep his eyes open at times, he would get these horrid headaches, and soon he wasn't even able to keep food down. Sebastian and Emily was completely clueless about this, in fact Ciel made sure they didn't know. 

But then one morning Sebastian woke up and looked over at his belove to see he was ghostly white, much thinner than usual and he was sitting up, throwing up in the bin. Sebastian quickly got out of bed and got dressed. "You're going to the hospital. No if, ands, or buts!" Ciel gently set the bin aside. "Sebasti-" Sebastian quickly interrupted him.

"You heard what I said Ciel." Sebastian doesn't play around when it comes to his mates health. He called his mother and of course she agreed to watch the boys. He then picked Ciel up and took him to the hospital. Demons can get sick, it's just not that often when they do. But when they do, it's bad. 

Ciel sat in the hospital bed with Sebastian by his side, holding his hand. They were there for hours and they had made many tests and soon the doctor came in with a sigh. "I'm...so sorry I have to say this, but..." The doctor paused and Sebastian gently pulled Ciel close to him. "You have stomach cancer." 

Ciel began to cry and Sebastian held his young mate close. He kissed his head softly. "Don't worry love...you will get through this." He said softly.


	19. Mother And Son

After the two boys ate, Sebastians mother thanked the boys for the food and Sebastian had the two go play in their rooms. He then took all the dirty dishes at the table into the kitchen as his mother sat down on a stool at the counter. Sebastian began to do the dishes as his mother spoke. 

"How is Ciel doing? Has he been resting?" She asked in concern. "He's doing much better... He's eating more and resting properly." He said with a small smile, though there was a hint in his voice that he was still very worried about his beloved mate. "Sebastian... is something wrong?" She asked as she gently put a hand on his arm.

Sebastian sighed softly. "It's just... he doesn't know this and please don't tell the boys this or tell him I know but, he's been crying a lot lately when I leave the room. I don't know why but, it concerns me and I don't know how to approach him with this." Sebastian said as he glanced at his mother. "Oh Sebastian... he's young and he feels like he's in the way because you are stuck doing everything. This is completely normal."

Sebastian shook his head softly. "Of course he does..." She looked at him and decided to change the subject. "What about you honey? How are you feeling?" She asked him. "I feel...abandoned. I don't mean to sound like a child but remember before he was sick. We were like rabbits when it came to mating. We was able to make time just for us to go out. I haven't had sex in eight months, we hadn't been alone together to just cuddle in eight months. But I know it's not his fault."

She nods softly as she listened to him. "Well... have you thought of a... side..." Sebastian looked at his mother in surprise. "Mother, how could you even think of such a thing?" She rolled her eyes. "Face it Sebastian, you need it. Besides all demons do this, especially those with demanding jobs, a busy mate with kids, and with sick mates. It's not like it's new or that no one is doing it." 

Sebastian shook his head. "I can't do that to him. That would tear him apart." She sighed softly. "At least think about it, you and I both know you need this." She then stood up. "If you need anything of the subject and want me to...help find someone then just give me a call." She then walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's going to happen? Will Sebastian do it? Was it really Sebastian mother?


	20. Mistakes

A few more weeks had passed by. Ciel was still stuck in bed but he was doing so much better. Something bothered him though, Sebastian wasn't around like he used to be. Sometimes he had to get out of bed to get what he wanted though he would regret it after because he would get sick. He was still very weak.

Well when he just got back in back after getting himself a glass of water, he threw up in the bin. At the other end of the hall, the room close to the stairs to get down to the front door was Sebastian and his secret mistress. He sighed softly and got up from the bed. "Stay here..." He muttered as he got dressed and went to check on Ciel. 

Now he wasn't being reckless. The kids were at school, and he was wearing a condom to keep from getting the other pregnant. He walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "Ciel, hun, are you okay?" He asked softly as ciel was catching his breath.

Ciel nodded softly and set the bin aside. Sebastian gently held his hand softly. Ciel held his hand back before he began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I am stuck in bed, I'm sorry I can't do things alone, I'm sorry you're stuck taking care of the kids all by yourself, I'm sorry I can't please you." Ciel cried to him. Sebastians eyes widened at the sudden out bursts of apologize for something ciel couldn't control.

He couldn't help but feel guilty knowing what he had done will hurt him. Demons don't see affairs as cheating because someone else is fulfilling a duty that the other couldn't do at the moment. But ciel was human, so he won't see it that way. Sebastian gently pulled Ciel close and kissed his head. "Don't cry my love, it is not your fault. The doctor said you would be put of bed next week. So don't cry." 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastians neck and pressed his face into his chest. He slowly calmed down staying like that. His crying made him a bit exhausted and he fell asleep. Sebastian slowly laid his sick lover back in the bed and covered him up. He hesitantly left the room. 

~~Time Skip, a week later~~

Ciel was out of bed with the help of his boys. The two were holding hid hands and helping him keep steady. From where he was in bed a lot he had a little trouble walking but he was much better. Sebastian had just gotten back home from a "meeting" and was heading up to check on his mate. He didn't know Ciel was going to be out of bed now. Because, he had forgotten that ciel was able to get out of bed today. 

When he saw Ciel smiling while standing with the two boys, he couldn't help but smile. When ciel saw Sebastian he ran over to him, almost tripping but he didn't and jumped up into his arms. Sebastian caught him and held him close. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastians waist and kissed him lovingly as he kissed back. 

He slowly pulled back. "I feel much better Sebastian." He purred as the two boys giggled and went to their rooms. "Do you now?" Sebastian asked as he smiled softly. Ciel smiled and kissed on his jaw and neck and unbuttoned Sebastians shirt. But he stopped when he saw a bite mark on Sebastian's shoulder, and it looked resent.


	21. Forgiveness?

Ciel stared at the bite mark on Sebastian's shoulder quietly, knowing very well that, that mark was not his own. Sebastian watched him quietly, guilt was all he could feel at that moment when he saw the hurt in Ciel's face. After a few moments Ciel moved away from him. He went to the closet and grabbed his suitcase that was used to move there in the first place. 

"Wait, Ciel I can explain!" Sebastian said as he walked over and gently stopped him. Ciel was in tears, he just wanted to get away from him at that moment. "I was completely faithful to you Sebastian. I never thought of going to someone else. You knew I was sick! Why would you do that to me!" Ciel cried with his face in his hands.

Sebastian kneeled in front of him, trying to get him to look at him. "Ciel, we demons don't see these things as cheating unless we don't come back home. I know I messed up. I'm sorry, I do truly only love you." Sebastian leaned up and tried to kiss him but Ciel pushed him away, grabbing his suitcase and started packing up. He then went up to the boys room. 

"Pack up your things. We have to go." Ciel said. The boys got up and started packing their things. The two were worried about their mother and they'll follow him wherever he goes. Sebastian quickly followed him. "Ciel, please don't go. I love you and our boys. Please don't leave me." He begged as he tried to pull him close, but he wouldn't have it and left with the two boys. 

Sebastian sat in the living room with his face in his hands. He felt guilty, ashamed, and now he lost the love of his life and his two beautiful childeren. Now he had to find a way to get them back. Ciel had taken the childeren to the vacation house and let them settle down there. It was close enough to their school that he could drive them. (Yes, demons have cars and ciel had learned to drive them.)

Ciel set his own things in the master bedroom as the two slowly walked in. "Mom...what happened?" Lucifer asked and ciel turned to them and gently picked them up, setting them on the bed. "Mommy and daddy are just...having a break from eachother." He said as he kissed their heads softly.

The two boys slowly nodded and went to get unpacked. Ciel sighed softly and sat on the bed and covered his face. He still couldn't believe that Sebastian would do this to him. He sighed and laid back in the bed. He was miserable, especially without Sebastian at his side. He just didn't know how he could trust him again.


	22. Three Months Of Apologies

First Month:

For the first month, Ciel didn't want anything to do with Sebastian. He wouldn't talk to him at all, but he would let the boys talk to him and video call him whenever they wanted. But, he wouldn't talk to him at all, even when Sebastian tried to come over. Sebastian wanted to see him so badly, talk to him and try to get him to trust him again. At the moment Sebastian was on the phone calling his mother. She soon picked up, very happy to hear from her son. "Darling! I haven't heard from you in five to six months!"

Sebastian sat there a bit confused. "What do you mean? I talked to you like three months ago. You came over, and you told me to have an affair!" Emily sat there confused. "Okay, what are you talking about? I would never let you hurt that boy like that. Did you cheat on him?! I aught to smack your head in boy!" She said now angry. "Wait...so if it wasn't you then...oh shit... I'm sorry mom I'll call you later." He said before hanging up. He realised he messed up badly. 

It wasn't his mother that had came over that day. It was a shape shifter. But, who could it have been? He had so many enemies. Especially because he was born to be king. But, for now he is worried about Ciel, he will worry about that later. He decided to go pick up the kids and let Ciel be alone for a little while so he could think. Since he knows Ciel wouldn't stop him from seeing his kids. That was one things he adored about Ciel. Ciel wouldn't hold the kids away from him for this huge mistake. 

Second Month:

Ciel had came around a little bit. He would hold small conversations with Sebastian though they became a little awkward sometimes, but it was better than nothing. Now they have a schedule with the kids that is of course temporary. The kids just think that they are just taking a small break, so it didn't affect them at all. The boys goes to their dad on the weekend and Ciel gets them through the week. Though sometimes they went to their grandmother's. When Ciel was alone he had plenty of time to think. He got to clear his mind a little better. 

So, he was slowly giving Sebastian a chance. Every time Ciel spoke to Sebastian, before they would hang up or one of them left, Sebastian would say, "I am truly sorry." And Ciel would say, "I know." But they were at least trying. 

Third Month:

Ciel finally came home with the boys completely, though at first they didn't share a room. He stayed in another room for a while. Though after the third week Sebastian had gotten drunk off his ass while the kids were at their grandma's and Ciel was in his room. Sebastian had stumbled, almost falling into Ciels room. Ciel watched him a bit surprised as he stumbled over to the side of the bed and got on his knees in front of Sebastian. 

"Please! Please forgive me Ciel! I'm gonna die without you in my arms, in our bed!" He said softly loudly it almost seemed like he was crying. Though he was just to drunk to talk correctly. "Sebastian, quiet down, you'll wake the dead. Go to bed." Ciel whispered. "I can't leave without what's mine." Sebastian said and Ciel raised a brow. 

"Well get what's yours and go to bed." Sebastian nods and got up. Before Ciel knew it, he was being tossed onto Sebastians shoulder and taken into their room. "Sebastian! Put me down!" Ciel struggled in his grip. Sebastian let him down alright. He tossed him onto their bed and kissed Ciel deeply. At first Ciel struggled a bit but then he started kissing him back and pulling the other close. Ciel did miss him so much, and now, maybe it's time to forgive him.


	23. Returned Lover (Lemon)

When Sebastian felt Ciel had stopped struggling he loosened grip on him and he gently moved his hands down Ciel's arms to where his hands met with smaller ones. He took Ciels hands into his own and put them above Ciels head before he pulled back. "Say it... say you forgive me." Sebastian said looking down at the smaller demon under him.

Ciel pants softly as he looked up at Sebastian. "I forgive you." He said after a moment of them staring at each other. Sebastian smiled softly and kissed him deeply as he reached over to the nightstand by the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out two of his black ties that he had worn as Ciels butler long ago. Ciel was too focused into the kiss to even noticed until Sebastian pulled back.

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nods softly. "Yes." He said softly and Sebastian smirked before he tied Ciels hands above his head with one of the ties. He then used the other tie to cover Ciel's eyes. "Sebastian...are you going fifty shades of gray on me?" Ciel asked and Sebastian smirked.

"No, there's a differents. I can do it better." He said before he ripped Ciels shirt off him. "Oh really now?" Ciel asked with a slight smirk. Sebastian took Ciels pants and underwear off him before flipping him over. "Hands and knees, now." Sebastian said almost in demanding tone. Ciel purred softly at Sebastians tone and got on his hands and knees.

Sebastian grabbed Ciels waist and pulled them up a little more which made Ciel yelp lightly. Sebastian smirked lightly and kissed Ciels cheek. (You guys can guess which cheek he kissed ;) ) Ciel let his body relax a little before a loud smack was heard and he could feel Sebastians hand firmly against his ass. Ciel let out a loud gasp and his hands gripped the bed sheets. Sebastian rubbed his ass for a moment before giving it another hard smack. Ciel gasped and bit his lower lip.

"It seems you like this~." Sebastian purred into Ciels ear. Ciel merely smirked. "How did you know I loved being spanked?" Ciel asked. But, instead of getting an answer Sebastian gave his bottom another hard smack, harder than the last time. Ciel's back arched and he almost fell onto his stomack. Since his hands were tide he couldn't do much with them. Sebastian smirked and took off his own clothes quickly before he got behind him.

"Moan for me." Was all Sebastian said before he thrusts right into him. Ciel cried out in pleasure and fell right into his own chest on the bed. His hands tied together above his head. Sebastian snaked his arm around him and pulled him up against his chest. He moved ciel's arms to where his tied hands were behind his head. "Miss me?" He whispered into his ear before he started thrusting in and out of him.

Ciel moaned and cried out in pleasure. Sebastian kept Ciel to where Ciels back was firmly against him as he thrusts into him. It didn't take long before they were both close to their climax from where they hadn't had sex in so long. "Cum for me." Sebastian whispered into Ciels ear and he did. He came as he cried out Sebastians name. Sebastian pressed his face into the crook of Ciels neck as he came deep inside him.

He stayed like that for a few moments. All they could hear was eachothers pants. Sebastian brought one hand up and untied his tie from Ciels hands before he untied the other tie from Ciels eyes. He pulled out of him. He then tossed the ties on to the nightstand before he turned Ciel around and laid him in the bed before he laid on top of him. His head on the smaller demons chest. Ciel's legs were spread, his knees bent by Sebastians upper/ mid torso since Sebastian body practically covered the rest of his own.

Sebastian pulled the blanket up to cover his own naked body since he was covering Ciels. "Please...don't ever leave me again." Sebastian whispered softly. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck softly, his hands on the back of his head, his fingers lightly playing with his hair. "I won't... I love you." Ciel said softly, loving the closeness of Sebastians body.

"I love you too....I'll only love you." Sebastian said softly. He loved how it felt like he was being held by his lover. He loved having Ciel back in his bed where he belonged.


	24. Back To Normal?

It's been a few weeks since they had gotten back together. The kids were at school, the lights were off throughout the castle, and a slow song was playing in the ball room. In the middle of the dark ballroom was Ciel and Sebastian dancing. Ciel had his feet on top of Sebastian so basically Sebastian was the one doing all the dancing.

Sebastians arms were around Ciels shoulders while Ciel's arms were around Sebastians mid torso. The two were swaying and slowly turning as Sebastian held him close. So I'm sure you guys are wondering what had happened in the last few weeks. Well, Sebastian found out who was pretending to be his mother. It was his old enemy from high school, and he was a shape shifting demon.

The shape shifting demon was still very angry about Sebastian stealing his girlfriend back in high school. So he wanted Sebastian to lose his own mate by convincing him to cheat on him. It worked for a little bit, but obviously not for too long. Sebastian had caught him and put him in the deongeon that is under the castle. He won't be seeing daylight for a while.

As for their sons, Lucifer and Vincent, they are happy to have both of their parents home together again. And to celebrate, they had went on vacation during spring break together as a family. So they are feeling back to normal again and they still go to their grandmother's house every now and then.

So right now the two were dancing to a beautiful song called Perfect, by: Ed Sheeran. Yes, demons do listen to human music. As they were dancing, Ciel laid his head against Sebastian's head was against his mid chest. His eyes were closed lightly. "I love you." A soft whisper said softly in the darkness. "I love you too." Ciel whispered back softly. He felt his face being lift up and a pair of soft lips against his own.

Ciel couldn't help, but to kiss back lovingly. Sebastian slowly pulled back and looked at the time. "Our boys will be home soon and I have to go to meeting the meeting soon." He said softly though he really didn't want to go. Ciel nods softly. "Alright, though I need to show you something when you get back. You won't be gone long, will you?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian shook his head softly. "No, only for a few hours. Then I will come back, tuck our boys in bed and then you have me all to yourself." Sebastian said and Ciel smiled a bit. "Good." He said softly. Before he knew it, the music was turned off, the lights were on and he was now standing on the floor. Ciel had been bare footed while Sebastian had been wearing dress shoes.

Sebastian stood in front of him and kissed his cheek as two boys ran in, tossing their backpacks to the side. Vincent and Lucifer ran over and just into Sebastians arms, as they both hugged him tightly. They were just glad that they got to see him before he had to go to his meeting. Sebastian kissed their heads before setting them down.

"I'll be home to tuck you both in. Be good for mommy and do your homework." He said and the two boys nods softly. "Yes, daddy." Sebastian smiled before he left for his meeting. Ciel took the twins to the kitchen and made them both dinner and saved some for Sebastian. Now as a human he didn't know how to cook. But, as a demon he learned how to do many things.

Ciel ate with the two boys before they sat down at the table with their bags and began to do their homework. Now that was really something Ciel could help with, because Sebastian had taught him all these things when he was a human. That's why he was so smart during that time. But, then there was a knock on the front door.

Ciel looked at the twins. "Did you invite a friend over?" He asked the two. Both boys shook their heads. "No, Clause is busy with family." Lucifer said. "And Lukas is grounded." Vincent said. Clause and Lukas are the twins best friends. They had been friends since they were in pre-school. Ciel nods softly and got up.

"You two stay in here and keep doing your homework. I'll go see who it is." He said before walking out to the front door. He slowly opened the door and looked at who was there. "Uh...may I help you?" Ciel asked. The person who stood there was a pregnant woman who looked about five through six months pregnant.

She wasn't just any woman though. She was the woman that Sebastian had an affair with. "Hello, is Sebastian here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been forever since I have updated, but I have a good reason. I am taking classes to go get my GED ( General Education Deploma/ Development). You see I had to drop out of high school when I was in Sophomore/ Junior. Yes I was half sophomore and half junior my third year of high school. That was because my parents moved a lot. But, it was always right before I could take my test. And that made it impossible for me to pass my grades. So I practically gave up, it's been three years since I've been in school. But about three weeks ago I started going back for my GED. I've already taken my first practice test for Language and made a 166 which is really good ^^. On Monday I'll be going to a college not far from where I live, and I'll be going to take the first part of my GED test that had been already paid for me. So yeah, wish me good luck!
> 
> Update: I GOT MY GED!!!!


	25. Fear

Fear... fear was all Sebastian felt as he got a call from Ciel, who was pissed. Will Ciel and the kids be gone again by the time he got home? Will Ciel leave him for good this time? Well, he was about to get his answer as he hesitantly opened the front door to his home. All he saw was a pregnant woman standing in the main room. Of course he knew the woman, he just wished he didn't. When he walked in, she hugged him tightly as if he wanted her there. Sebastian gently made her let him go.

"What are you doing here? Where is my mate?" He asked, a bit angry that she didn't call him first. "Oh? Are you talking about that boy? He took the twins up to bed and told me to just wait here for you." She said as she smiled. He sighed softly. "What are you doing here..?" He asked as he looked at her. "I am here to tell you to get ready for a baby, once this thing is born you are stuck with it. I guess that's what you get for cheating on you're mate." She said before leaving. 

Sebastian slowly went up stairs. He saw both boys were in bed asleep, so he knew Ciel was most likely in their room. He slowly went to the room and opened the door. Ciel was there, laying in the bed quietly. He wasn't asleep either. Sebastian walked in, closing the door behind him. "What did she want..?" Ciel asked softly. Sebastian walked over and sat on the bed, taking off his jacket and shoes. "She came to tell me that I better be ready for the baby. She is leaving the baby to me." He said softly as he laid down.

Ciel turned around on the bed, looking at him. "That's all? So, she thinks she can just dump her kid on us? No, Sebastian its not happening." Sebastian sighed softly. "I'll figure it out..." He said softly and he nods softly. "Good." He then turned back over. Sebastian scoots closer to him and wrapped his arms around him softly. "So, what did you want to show me?" He asked softly. "She already ruined it..." He said softly. "Don't let her ruin it... tell me." Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm pregnant too." He then opened a drawer and showed him the ultrasound picture.

Sebastian looked at the picture and he sat up pulling him close. "I'm so happy, love." He then kissed him deeply. Ciel kissed him back lovingly and wrapped his arms around his neck softly. "Are you really happy?" Ciel asked softly. "I am very happy." He nuzzled his neck softly. Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastians' hair softly. It scared him that Sebastian will somehow change his mind and choose the child over him. It wasn't fair that he was now stuck with Sebastians' mistake. He was afraid of what the outcome will be. 'Is it me or the child?'

~The Next Morning~

Ciel had gotten the kids up and ready for school. He was angry and and annoyed. All morning Sebastians' phone kept going off from texts and calls. But, only from one person named Briana, which was apparently the name of the woman that Sebastian had cheated on him with. Ciel had Sebastians' phone with him, listening to the 'DING' from the notification of his texts. Sebastian was up stairs, looking all over the place for his phone. "Ciel, have you seen my phone?" He called out from up stairs.

Ciel ignored him as he put the phone on vibrate and put it in his pocket. Sebastian came down and walked into the kitchen. "Ciel... Wheres my phone?" He asked as he walked over. "I gave it to one of the boys. You better get to the school before they get to class..." Ciel said and Sebastian got annoyed. "Damn it, Ciel!" He growled, before quickly leaving. Ciel went over to the door and looked out the window, making sure he left before he pulled the phone out of his pocket and began to call the woman. Though as he did so he stayed calm.

She immediately picked up. "Sebby, baby, did he break up with you and leave you again? I'll come over right away." She said as if she was excited. "Listen, you whore. No, we did not split up, and its none of your damn business what happens between me and my husband. I suggest you lose his number before I take things into my own hands. You'll be where his ex ended up you bitch." He then hung up and set the phone on the counter. Sebastian soon came home now furious that Ciel had lied to him.

As soon as he came in, Ciel gave the phone to him. All the calls, texts, and messages were deleted and her number was blocked from his phone completely. "She kept calling and texting... so I dealt with it." He said calmly. "What do you mean by dealt?" He asked as he noticed her number was gone from his phone. "Sebastian... I'm giving you a choice right now. It's either me or her. If you cant stop contacting her, you can kiss me and the boys goodbye. I can't go through this again, Sebastian. I wont let myself get hurt again."


	26. Decisions

Sebastian sighed softly as he looked at Ciel. "Of course it is you and our boys that I choose, but-" "There is no 'but' Sebastian! You only have two options and I am tired of being reminded of how unfaithful you were! I'm tired of the bullshit! No, wait I'm tired of YOUR bullshit! I gave everything up for you! I gave you my body and soul!" Ciel said angrily. "Yeah, you did and I should have ate your soul when I had a chance!" He then stopped when he realized what he had just said. He was shocked at himself for saying that to him.

Ciel stood there shocked as well. "Ciel... I..." Ciel quickly walked away. He ran up stairs and locked himself in the bathroom. Sebastian followed him quickly and tried to open the locked bathroom door. "Ciel! Ciel, I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. I said it out of frustration. Please unlock the door." Sebastian practically begged, but got no answer. Ciel was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, his back against the bathroom door. He was crying quietly. That hurt him way more than Sebastian just cheating on him and getting another woman pregnant.

Sebastian sighed softly and slowly walked away, letting him have his space. He got on his phone and called off all meetings for the next few days. He wasn't going to let Ciel leave him again even though the whole thing was his fault. When the boys got home they hugged Sebastian tightly. "Where's mom?" Lucifer asked as Vincent set his things down by the door. "Your mom is resting right now. Grandma will be here soon to take you both to her house. So, you better get ready." He said calmly and the two went to get ready. 

Once the two were gone Sebastian put a chair in front of the bathroom door and sat down with him facing the door. He didn't dare move from the chair. Once Ciel had calmed down, he stood up and went over he sink and cleaned up a bit. When he was done, he slowly opened the door and jumped when he saw Sebastian sitting in front of the door. Sebastian grabbed him by his waist and pulled him into his lap, hugging him into his chest. "I am so sorry... I didn't mean it." Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I know..."


End file.
